parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
After your listen to music
Thayne's Birthday in Splashdown Park (Sunny) in Front * 99 - Scramble (Arcade) / Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster - Animated) * 100 - Sonic Drift 1 (Game Gear) / Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) * 101 - Chip's Challenge (DOS) / Taran (The Black Cauldron) * 102 - Word Rescue (DOS) / Sadler (Exile) * 103 - Pole Position 2 (Namco Museum) / Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * 104 - Sonic Drift 2 (Game Gear) / Michael (Rock with Barney) * 105 - Spot the Video Game (NES) / Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * 106 - Exile (Sega Genesis) / Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * 107 - The Lost Vikings (Genesis) / Milhouse (The Simpsons) * 108 - Lemmings (Genesis) / Billy (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 109 - Hey, You Pikachu! (Nintendo 64) / Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) * 110 - Klax (Genesis) / Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 111 - Pac and Pal (Arcade) / Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * 112 - Rolling Thunder (Arcade) / Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 113 - Timber (Arcade) / Lilo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 114 - Donkey Kong (Arcade) / Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * 115 - Pac-Man Arrangement (Arcade) / Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 116 - Bubble Bobble (NES) / Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) * 117 - Troddlers (SNES) / Rosie (Caillou) * 118 - Imperium (SNES) / Mario (Super Mario 64) * 121 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Master System) / Young Simba (The Lion King) * 122 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) / Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou) * 123 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) / Troddler (Troddlers (SNES) * 124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) / Fievel (An American Tail (1986) * 125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) / Toad (Mario Party 7) * 126 - Animated Shapes (DOS) / Bart (The Simpsons) * 127 - Animated Math (DOS) / Amy Rose (Sonic X) * 128 - Galaga (Arcade) / Nemo (Finding Nemo) * 129 - Bubbles (Arcade) / Claire (Resident Evil 2) * 130 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) / Tails (Sonic X) * 131 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) / Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * 132 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) / Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 133 - Pac-Mania (Arcade) / Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 134 - Xenophobe (NES) / Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 135 - Klax (Arcade) / Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) * 136 - Super Solvers: Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) / Woody (Toy Story (1995) * 137 - Phozon (Arcade) / Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * 138 - Fantasy (Arcade) / Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) * 139 - Playroom (DOS) / Sonic (Sonic X) * 140 - Lemmings (SNES) / Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 141 - Googol Math Games (DOS) / Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) * 142 - Troddlers (DOS) / Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 143 - Ms Pac-Man (Arcade) / Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) * 144 - Vinyl Goddess from Mars (DOS) / Oliver (Oliver & Company) * 145 - Spot the Computer Game (DOS) / Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas). * 146 - Mappy (Arcade) / Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) * 147 - Packman (DOS) / Toadette (Mario Party 7) * 148 - Pako (DOS) / Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * 149 - Robotron 2084 (Arcade) / Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 150 - Rainbow Islands (NES European) / Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * 151 - Brix (DOS, 1992) / Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) * 152 - Tails and the Music Maker (Pico) / OIie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 153 - School-Mom (DOS) / Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * 154 - Great Swordsman (Arcade) / Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) * 155 - Duke Nukum (DOS) / Donkey (Shrek (2001) * 156 - Root Beer Tapper (Arcade) / Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) Thayne's Birthday in Splashdown Park (Sunny) in Back * 99 - The End (Arcade) / Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster - Animated) * 100 - Pac-Man World (PSone) / Pac-Man (Pac-Man World 3) * 101 - Pisces (Arcade) / Taran (The Black Cauldron) * 102 - Gauntlet IV with Warrior (Genesis) / Sadler (Exile) * 103 - Shy Kid (Namco Museum 50th Anniversary) / Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * 104 - Pioneer Balloon (Arcade) / Michael (Rock with Barney) * 105 - Wizard of Wor (Arcade) / Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * 106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (Amiga) / Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * 107 - Blue Sphere in Sonic Special Stages (Genesis) / Milhouse (The Simpsons) * 108 - Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) / Billy (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 109 - Sonic Spinball (Game Gear) / Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) * 110 - Stellar 7 (DOS) / Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 111 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Nintendo 64) / Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) * 112 - Dig-Dug Arrangement (Arcade) / Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 113 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis) / Lilo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 114 - Blue Moon (Commodore 64) / Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * 115 - Super Pac-Man (Arcade) / Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 116 - Shooting Gallery (DOS) / Arthur Read (Arthur (1996) * 117 - Pac-Man World 3 (on Level 2) / Rosie (Caillou) * 118 - Operation Thunderbolt (Arcade) / Mario (Super Mario 64) * 121 - Galaga (NES) / Young Simba (The Lion King) * 122 - Star Force (NES) / Caillou in grey shirt (Caillou) * 123 - Galaga Arrangement (Arcade) / Troddler (Troddlers (SNES) * 124 - Pac-Man (NES) / Fievel (An American Tail (1986) * 125 - Puzzle Bobble (Arcade) / Toad (Mario Party 7) * 126 - Bubble Bobble (Arcade) / Bart (The Simpsons) * 127 - Zoo Keeper (Arcade) / Amy Rose (Sonic X) * 128 - Rastan (Arcade) / Nemo (Finding Nemo) * 129 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) / Claire (Resident Evil 2) * 130 - Lilo & Stitch (PSone) / Tails (Sonic X) * 131 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in Briefing Mode (YouTube) and Bomberman 64 The Second Attack in Battle Mode (Nintendo 64) / Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) * 132 - The Simpsons Road Rage (with Bart Simpson) / Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 133 - Xenophobe (ZX Spectrum) in gameplay / Stanley Griff (Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 134 - The Simpsons Hit & Run (with Homer Simpson) / Piglet (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 135 - The Legend of Zelda (NES) / Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) * 136 - Troddlers (Amiga) / Woody (Toy Story (1995) * 137 - Pac-Man (Arcade) / Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * 138 - Vanguard (Arcade) / Franklin the Turtle (Franklin (1997) * 139 - Return of the Invaders (Arcade) / Sonic (Sonic X) * 140 - SkiFree (Windows, 1991) / Link (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 141 - Dark Ages Prince of Destiny (DOS) / Littlefoot (The Land Before Time (1988) * 142 - Super Mario World (SNES) / Yoshi (Super Smash Bros Melee) * 143 - Dragon Spirit (Turbografx) / Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) * 144 - Resident Evil 2 with Claire A / Oliver (Oliver & Company) * 145 - Space Gun (Arcade) / Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas). * 146 - Pokemon Puzzle League (Nintendo 64) / Little Bear (Little Bear (1995) * 147 - Resident Evil 2 with Leon B / Toadette (Mario Party 7) * 148 - Pokemon Stadium 1 (Nintendo 64) / Dash (The Incredibles) * 149 - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake (PS2) / Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid (1998) * 150 - Frogger (Arcade) / Abe (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) * 151 - Return of Ganondorf (YouTube) and Fire Fighter (DOS) / Pikachu (Pokemon the First Movie) * 152 - Parasol Stars (NES European) and Resident Evil 4 with Leon Kennedy / Olie (Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 153 - Amy's First Primer (DOS) / Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * 154 - Wheel of Fortune (DOS) / Shawn (Barney & Friends (1992) * 155 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in VR Missions (PSone) / Donkey (Shrek (2001) * 156 - Animal Math (DOS) / Stitch (Lilo & Stitch (2002) Thayne leaving the house in Sunny Day. * Number 1 - Stop by the Westminster Savings Bank. * Number 2 - Splashdown Park * Number 3 - McDonald's for the Birthday (with chicken mcnuggets, fries and medium coke)Category:Songs Guest characters * 99 - Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2002) * 100 - Marvel: Spider-Man, Wolverine and Hulk * 101 - Crash Bandicoot * 102 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * 103 - VeggieTales * 104 - Disney's Dumbo * 105 - Dirty Dancing (1987) * 106 - Pac-Man (Namco) * 107 - The Black Cauldron * 108 - The Cat in the Hat * 109 - Disney's Hercules (1997) * 110 - Disney's Bambi * 111 - Sesame Street * 112 - Resident Evil (Capcom) * 113 - Metal Gear * 114 - Disney's Peter Pan (1953) * 115 - The Great Mouse Detective * 116 - Super Mario * 117 - Disney's Pocahontas (1995) * 118 - Sonic X * 121 - Space Jam with Looney Tunes * 122 - The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * 123 - Disney/Pixar: The Incredibles (2004) * 124 - Shrek (2001) * 125 - Pokemon (1998) * 126 - Spongebob Squarepants * 127 - Final Destination 1-5 (New Line) * 128 - An American Tail (1986) * 129 - Barney & Friends (1992) * 130 - Franklin (1997) * 131 - Monsters Inc (2001) * 132 - Caillou in Season 4 * 133 - Bananas in Pyjamas (1992) * 134 - Rugrats (1998) * 135 - The Little Mermaid (1989) * 136 - Babe (1995) * 137 - The Rescuers Down Under * 138 - Finding Nemo (2003) * 139 - Stanley (Playhouse Disney) * 140 - Arthur (1996, TV Series) * 141 - Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991) * 142 - The Save Ums (2003) * 143 - The Land Before Time (1-5) * 144 - The Lion King (1994) * 145 - Pinky Dinky Doo * 146 - Disney's The Jungle Book (1967) * 147 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit * 148 - The Legend of Zelda * 149 - Rolie Polie Olie (2002) * 150 - Troddlers (Amiga) * 151 - We're Back A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * 152 - Kirby Right Back at Ya * 153 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * 154 - The Simpsons (1990) * 155 - Little Bear (1995) * 156 - The Fifth Element (1997) Note: In SkyTrain Mark I #125 on the front with Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards from Nintendo 64 * Good Ending Version -- The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Bad Ending Version -- The Brave Little Toaster (1987)